Feints and Counter Feints
by harsens-rob
Summary: Spanderverse story 15: Buffy feels torn in three between Glory, the Knights and now the arrival of yet another would be possessor of the Key. Its just another Christmas in Sunnydale. The alternate version of Checkpoint.
1. Holiday Rush

Disclaimer: Legal stuff, don't own characters, haven't made any money, this is for entertainment purposes, no profit earned, lawyers go away. –_kisses-_

**You can comment on this or any Spanderverse stories by visiting the Spanderverse forum under the Buffy topic! You can also read my commentary on 'To Dream', 'After 314', 'Spike', and 'Dracula'. Emails are welcome as is R & R.**

POV: Shifts Perspective

Spoiler Alert: There are tidbits from past episodes and Spanderverse: stories.

Notes: Story number sixteen in the Spanderverse-universe, following "_Sunnydale Antics_". Everything from the television series through the defeat of Adam also occurred as depicted, in the Spanderverse.

People's thoughts are depicted in _italics_. You'll find emphasis depicted with an underline.

More Notes: BIG thanks to Joss, the ME creative team and the crew of one of the best shows on television. WE MISS YOU! _Be sure to check out Joss Whedon's Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 8 comic book coming from Dark Horse this month!_

Thanks to the authors of Fanfiction, wherever you may post. It's probable that I've read at least one of your stories somewhere. I apologize for recycling concepts inadvertently from the plentitude of stories I've read. Also, another thank you to Twiztv(dot)com for their script assistance.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Feint and Counter-Feints**

Ch 1 – Holiday Rush

**Ben Webb stumbled down the hallway, exhausted. And not only because it was the near end of a twenty-six hour shift, nor because he had just completed his end of shift rounds although that was certainly part of it. His feet ached, his back ached, his head ached…in fact he could safely say that there wasn't a single part of his body that wasn't aching. Interns always got stuck with the crap shifts and the nurses took particular delight in keeping them running all night. Usually on extra long shifts, there'd be time enough for a catnap here or there. Last night and into this morning though, he'd been slammed with new admits. Most of these were clearly unhinged folks. Hence, his exhaustion.**

**It wasn't the physical complaints of a body pushed past its need to sleep that had him so down, but the mental strain of knowing how busy his twisted 'sister' had been. She must have been all over town the day before and throwing a hissy fit judging by the number of new cases of mental illness he'd logged in his shift. He wondered briefly if she just had a thing against the holidays. Not that it particularly mattered; what she did to those people was barbaric no matter when she did it. The guilt was crushing – he'd worked so hard to be a doctor because he wanted to help people and instead he was causing suffering because of the thing he shared a body with.**

**Ben first became aware that something wasn't quite right when he'd turned ten. Time started to get lost for him and on several occasions he'd gone to bed only to wake up in another room, or even outside. He never remembered where he'd been or what he'd been doing, but the doctors had diagnosed him as simply suffering from sleep walking.**

**Things only continued to get worse. When he'd been fourteen, he'd been accosted by the scrabby demons that he now knew served 'her'. He'd been terrified at first, but they'd wheedled and lied and made him think he had a grand destiny and they were there to serve him. It wasn't until he had awoken in a dress he'd never seen in his home before that he suspected something seriously more wrong than simple sleep walking was the problem. He'd been fifteen and had just started to suspect that the 'servants' weren't really interested in him as much as in whatever he did when he wasn't himself.**

**But he had let himself be lulled into believing the dwarves when they filled his head with talk about how special he was; how he had a destiny and would be hailed as a hero. Being a driven teen with delusions of grandeur, he'd accepted this. He was so sure that his destiny was tied to his overwhelming desire to be a doctor. Many hours had been spent trying to find the worst diseases that ravaged people, trying to find the one or ones that he would find cures for when his grand Fate come calling. But there was that dress incident.**

**It only got worse after his parents were killed in an automobile wreck when he was sixteen. He'd accused the gremlins of being behind it, but they swore it was simple chance. In fact, they'd said, it might have been necessary for him to fulfill his Destiny; without family ties to distract him or hold him back, he'd be free to devote himself to his passion. Which, once he'd become emancipated and could get himself out of that orphanage-slash-halfway house, he'd done. He still wasn't sure if he believed the trolls that they'd had no hand in the accident in the first place. Especially after he'd learned what his future really would hold.**

**He'd been at Columbia by then, studying medicine. He was nineteen. He'd 'come to' in his room staring in a mirror and was bedecked in make up, a silk dress and tottering on high heels. He was appalled, embarrassed and afraid that he was some sort of amnesiac, cross-dressing sleep walker. He was also sure that everyone on campus must have seen him; it was the middle of the day and he certainly didn't have any of the items he now wore in his dorm room. After he'd scrubbed all of the girly stuff from his face and changed into his real clothes, his roommate had happened to come in and asked him about the 'gorgeous blonde'. **

**It wasn't long after this and a few more close calls of being stuck in public view in women's clothes when he'd had enough. A few threatened blows to the face and one of his 'servants' folded and told him everything. He wasn't the destined hero, but a prison for something called Glorificus. His 'sister' was apparently an exiled goddess and it was his fate to get the shaft. He'd been determined to continue his studies however and refused to allow 'them' to take him to some shack in the middle of nowhere and await 'the appointed time'. Some negotiating and he got his counterpart to back off a little, taking care to get back to his room or one of several locations where he'd taken to hiding bundles of his clothes, before she relinquished his body. It wasn't perfect, but it gave him time to start delving into his other, suddenly new interest: possession, demonology and magic.**

**Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to uncover how to rid himself of his parasite without dying in the process. Worse, the trolls had arraigned for Glory, and therefore himself to be sent here. Sure they'd taken the care to ensure he'd have a shot at a job in town by taking care of resumes and background checks and so forth…no doubt with black magic and in the meantime, when he could, he continued to search for a way out of his predicament. But he'd feel a lot better if they were in a large city where resources would be far more plentiful. At least there was the internet and that magic shop in town.**

**Ben left the doctor's locker room and wandered the hospital corridors, not ready to return to the room that Glory's minions 'generously' provided to him. It was bleak and depressing and just reminded him how basically unfair the universe was. You couldn't believe in God when you were stuck carrying around a death-goddess inside yourself and waiting to die when she was reborn permanently. That would happen when she returned home. He wasn't completely clear on the details and the scabby wonders refused to tell him no matter how many times he'd threatened them with pointy objects. He only knew it was tied to some celestial arrangement or another. Every time he felt her presence sublimating his own, he feared it would be for the last time.**

**Now, he feared the appointed time was close. She'd been far less careful about where the two of them switched positions lately and he'd seen the inflicted injuries on some of the 'helpers' that he hadn't caused. One of them had told him before that 'gods' could get a little impatient when things didn't go their way. It was hard to feel sorry for them though, considering his position in their scheme. The fact that they were so utterly devoted to their goddess despite their obvious abuse only made things that much more frustrating for him. They would be no help in stopping whatever 'big sis' was doing. **

**After checking the psych ward and seeing the zombified patients, all heavily medicated to keep them from hurting themselves or others, he rushed from the floor. Guilt gnawed at him for their conditions, but so did fear for himself.**

**As he crossed the parking lot toward his clunky car, he saw Buffy leaving the main hospital entrance. Watching, he determined that her mother must not have had a relapse as she was smiling up at the sunlight. It was still cold, just less than forty degrees today, but she looked radiant even in a bulky winter coat. She looked a bit different than last time he'd seen her and he realized she'd colored her hair a jet black. It didn't seem to suit her. But, thinking that maybe the universe owed him one, he jogged over to her. As he approached he saw the little pharmacy bag she was carrying.**

"**Hello!"**

"**Oh, Ben! How are you doing? Are you just getting off shift?"**

"**Yeah, actually, how did you know," Ben said as he hoped maybe she'd asked about him.**

"**You've got 'up all night' face," she said, disappointing him.**

"**Oh, yeah…well, internship isn't easy. So, you're mom," he questioned as he pointed to the bag she held.**

"**Oh, yeah…last refill, thankfully."**

"**She's doing good, then?"**

**Buffy broke into a wide grin that nearly took his breath away. **

"**She's doing excellent. Except for complaining still that she has too much work to do to keep slacking off. She's used to working six or so hours at the gallery and then doing another four or five going through catalogs or talking to other galleries or customers. This part time stuff is chewing at her nerves."**

"**Well, if you ever need a doctor's note ordering her to take it easy, you've got an inside man here," Ben tried to charm. "And how's the boyfriend?"**

"**Oh, uh," she looked a little embarrassed to Ben and he had the good grace to instantly regret asking. "Uh, we've sort of decided that things weren't working so good. We were both just looking for different things right now and we think we need a break."**

"**Oh, man, I'm sorry. I feel like a heel now, bringing it up."**

"**Oh, no! No, it's okay. I mean, I'm okay. About the split, I mean. We're still going to try to get together next year and see where we stand…he's off on a military assignment," she clarified.**

"**Well, then…as a strictly non-date; can I offer to take you out for a 'hey, I have this new friend' celebratory coffee?"**

"**A non-date coffee," Buffy smiled again and he felt weak in the knees. "Yeah, I think I can do that. Coffee is, after all, the world recognized 'friendship' drink."**

"**I thought that was chocolate," Ben said, now grinning himself. He knew he probably looked like a complete dweeb, but he couldn't stop himself.**

"**Hot chocolate or chocolate milk? Not so much. Now, if we are talking about cake or chocolate chip muffins, then that is absolutely the 'friendship' food."**

"**Then you're just going to have to let me treat you to a chocolate chip muffin, as well. How about tomorrow night? I haven't had a chance yet to wish you happy holidays, so this can be my lame attempt and about all I can afford on a resident's paycheck," he grinned pleased with himself.**

"**You are on," Buffy agreed before pointing out that she had to get back to the house with her mother's tablets.**

**Deep in a thicket bush, being pickered and splintered, Granier struggled to make out what Ben and the Slayer were saying. He was deeply disturbed by their easy laughter and was even more so at the thought that it was his duty to inform Her Most Astonishing Beauty of this development. If only they could have waited until tomorrow, it would have been Goru in this mess.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Ch 1

Especial thanks goes out to **_Serpent of Light_** for her support and encouragement. The scene between Xander and Spike in the next chapter is specifically dedicated to her. Spanderverse thanks you!


	2. December 24th

**Feint and Counter-Feints**

Ch 2 – December 24th

**The morning sun shined down on southern California, as it seemed to do nearly every day. The temperature hugged the forty degree Fahrenheit mark and Joyce gave a little sigh as she prepared breakfast for the girls. It didn't go unnoticed by Buffy.**

"**Mom? You okay?"**

"**Oh, yeah, I'm wonderful actually. I was just thinking how nice it was when Sunnydale had that snow a few years ago. I mean, except for you having to rush off to save Angel. But sometimes, just for one day, it'd be nice if California wasn't so… non-winter-y."**

**She frowned slightly and then broke into a grin at Buffy. "That's good English, Joyce… I think I'm picking up bad habits from you and Dawn."**

"**It just makes you sound young and hip. Have you talked to Brian about the holidays," Buffy tried to sound uninterested. The look on Joyce's face told her she wasn't successful.**

"**Yes, and he flew to Ireland two days ago. He's planning on coming back on the 27th as long as LaGuardia stays open. New York always gets all of the snow," she said wistfully.**

**Further discussion was interrupted by the living whirlwind that was Dawn. She came in, a dervish of activity as one hand ran a brush through her hair, while another was dabbing lip gloss. While the wand tried to make contact with the lips, they were busy squealing into the cordless phone being held precariously by her chin and shoulder.**

"**Oh, my god," she nearly screamed. "No way," quickly followed this and Buffy guessed it was Janice on the other end of the line. Despite the fact that the two girls lived across the street from each other, they spent more time talking on the phone than seeing each other face to face.**

"**Mmm-hmm," Dawn enunciated as she stilled her mouth long enough to dap a bit of gloss. "That sounds great…yeah, okay… I know what you mean. My mother is sending daggers at me right now and shoving a plate of waffles at me," Dawn continued with a giggle while winking at Joyce. Another moment and she'd finally hung up.**

"**So, what's the what," Buffy asked.**

"**Oh, Jan and me are hitting the mall for last minute Christmas sales. Have you decided on Willows gift, yet? 'Cause if you're gonna go Wicca, then I thought I'd go Hanukkah, or vice versa."**

"**Nope. I have been through every store in town and nothing is jumping out at me. I was kinda hoping my bestest mom in the whole world would let me have the Jeep for a quick trip into Long Beach," Buffy questioned as she batted her eyes at her mother.**

"**Well, I guess you could. Just drop me off at the gallery. And before you shoot me one of your looks, I'll only be there two or three hours and then closing up until the 2nd. I should be able to catch a ride back with Sheila."**

"**Can I go," Dawn naturally wanted to know. Fortunately, Buffy had purposely not bought her gifts yet either, so she had a ready-made excuse for saying no. There was some pouting, but she got away with it. **

**Buffy smiled to herself. Hours of time away from the Hellmouth and the sister-who-was-more and the responsibilities that both entailed. _Ahhh, _she thought, _it's like Heaven._**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Glory frowned as she paced from one end of the penthouse to the other. Occasionally she glanced out of the window, but she didn't appear to enjoy the view…or even to see it. Around her the goblins waited, tense. With Granier's news, it was possible that there would be a rage and he noted bleakly that his fellows had remained several steps away from him just in case.**

"**You say they were giggling?" Glory paused in her pacing to fix her scolding eyes on Granier, who immediately looked down at the sand-brown carpeting.**

"**Yes, Your Most Magnanimous Flower," he bowed deeply.**

"**And you didn't hear what they were so two-peas-in-a-pod about?"**

"**No, Your Graceful Beauty. I'm afraid my hiding place was too far away to make out words, but they didn't appear to be plotting…."**

"**No, no I would imagine not. I mean, Ben…he's a bit of a wuss. He wouldn't plot against me, would he? No, no of course not." Glory resumed her pacing as the sycophants around her held their breaths.**

"**No, I bet little Slutty saw him and decided to get her a little action. My Benny is quite a hunk, humanly speaking. Yes! Yes, of course, that's what's happened. Oh, goodness, what a relief! I was really wondering there for a moment. Cheer up, munchkins, this is a good thing!"**

"**Good, Your Grace," Ginx questioned.**

"**Well, of course! Ben can keep an eye on the Slayer where you adorable little dirtbags can't. And he can bang her, maybe mention the Key while she's distracted and –poof- we have the location of my little bauble. Oh, he's so clever, my Ben! I mean, of course he would be…I wouldn't have been imprisoned in just any old mortal, now would I?"**

**Glory strolled over to Granier and ignoring his momentary flinch, she ran a hand gently along the top of his head. "You've done so well, Granier! I'm going to let you rub lotion on my feet as a reward. Goru, you're on Ben-watch today, right? I want you to tell little Benji to play the stud for big sis. Tell him to get into Buffy's confidence."**

**She clapped her hands excitedly at this new development. "I can practically feel that Key in my hand," she exclaimed laughing. "I feel so good, I think I'm going to take a stroll around town and soak up the festive atmosphere."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Xander stood outside of the very familiar mausoleum staring at the heavy iron door. Taking a moment to quell his nerves and to tamp down Hyena's exuberance, he cast a gaze across the cemetery. In the distance were several small groups of people delivering flowers to various departed loved ones. He could relate to the sentiment. He'd already been by Jenny's resting place to leave a small bouquet and had seen that someone else had already left her flowers there. It wasn't hard to figure out that it would have been Giles. **

**_I hope he can put her loss behind him, _Xander mused as he squinted into the chilly morning air. _He really seemed to be getting along with that Lavinia woman. He deserves to have a little companionship._**

**_So do we, _Commando reminded him. It was a sentiment that Hyena was quick to agree with.**

**Still, Xan stood before Spike's place unmoving. Buying the vampire a Christmas present, or would that be Boxing Day? Anyway, he'd thought it would be nice when he'd been in the mall. Now standing here, it felt empty and stupid. Spike was a demon; they didn't really get into the spirit of the holiday. And besides that, the whole season had lost its luster since the bad-ass god that wanted Dawn had made it known she wasn't going anywhere.**

**He was of half a mind to just forget the whole lame idea, but Commando and Hyena were pushing, pushing, and pushing him to knock. It was disconcerting, because it made him feel like maybe he wasn't in control of himself; at least not as in control as he'd thought. It was a terrifying notion considering his recent thoughts regarding Anya and especially about Dawn.**

**_You're still in control, you big baby, _Hyena growled at him. She was impatient to get to the part where he told Spike that he wanted sex.**

**_We're not pushing you to do anything you know you don't want to do, Xander. You've already spent the money, you might as well give him the gift, _Commando added. He was a bit impatient as well. If Spike turned them down, then he was prepared to have them go back to Anya and tell her they'd made a mistake. They needed to hurry though, before she found somebody else.**

**Taking a deep calming breath, Xander kicked at the door to Spike's haven and waited. In his hand he twirled the long, thin box covered in shiny red paper with a white silk ribbon tied in a bow. He felt stupid about that, too. Not the paper, that was okay, but the whole ribbon felt extremely gay. Not that there was anything wrong with 'gay' per se… **

**_Hey, I'm a poet and didn't know it! _He could feel hysterical laughter threatening to break through the near panic and wondered if he was about to go insane.**

**_Relax, Xander. If you want, I can take this, _Commando offered, not without objection from Hyena.**

**The door opened and Spike appeared bedraggled and bleary eyed. Upon seeing Xander, he made a quick motion to look behind him that appeared a bit suspicious, but then invited his guest in readily enough.**

"**Xander. You do know that mornings aren't the best time to visit the undead, right?"**

"**Sorry, Spike," Xander said. Now he wasn't just bordering hysteria, he was also feeling guilty over bothering the vampire with something so ridiculous. He took a deep breath, deciding to get this over with and get out before Spike had a chance to laugh in his face. Holding out the gift wrapped box, he met Spike's eyes.**

"**I've got a train to catch to Salt Lake City to see mom for the holidays. I didn't want to leave without dropping this off for you."**

**The moment stretched into awkwardness as Spike stared at the festive box. Xander watched as he slowly reached out and took it from his own trembling fingers. He knew this had been a mistake…why did he allow his two compatriots to talk him into going through with this?**

**But when Spike looked up into Xander's face, he saw stunned surprise. In that moment, all of the fear of looking, well, queer, or at least girly fled. Spike was clearly overwhelmed.**

"**I don't think anyone has gift wrapped anything for me in…decades, anyway. And the things Dru thought of as gifts would probably have not impressed you," he grinned.**

"**Well…I know Christmas isn't really a vampire thing, but…." he faltered.**

"**No, this is…this is great, Xan. I mean that. I feel like I should wait until the 25th to open my prezzie."**

"**You can open it whenever you want. It is your gift, after all. But I thought you opened them after Christmas. You know, that 'Boxing Day' thing?"**

"**Uh, no. That's a different thing…mostly a bank holiday anymore. I think I'd like to open this now, while you're here to share the moment with me."**

"**Then unwrap away," Xander grinned. He had planned to go with some sort of leather accessory, but he'd finally figured out that he didn't know a thing about that. He hoped this would be alright, instead.**

**Spike took infinite care un-wrapping the package. Slowly untying the bow and undoing the ribbon, he laid this on one of the sarcophagi before beginning to undo the paper. Xander didn't rush him, enjoying seeing the anticipation on his face. He looked so young, like he was just a few years older than Xander.**

**As the paper was completely removed from the thin box and placed aside next to the ribbon, he hesitated to open it. Xander was worried for just a moment that he might be disappointed; it should have been obvious it was a jewelry box. But then the vampire looked at him and his whole face was alit with an innocence he certainly hadn't held in a hundred years.**

**Finally, he opened the box and removed from it the 18 karat yellow gold chain. It was a braided rope chain and was still gleaming even in the indirect light of the crypt. **

"**Xan…this is real gold? I…I can't accept this."**

"**Of course you can. It's a gift and it would be rude not to accept and enjoy a gift. Especially, when that gift is coming from a friend, right?"**

**Spike nodded his head; for a change he was lost for words. In order to cover his embarrassment at the emotions he felt, he concentrated on clasping the braided chain around his neck.**

**Xander wanted desperately to offer to put the chain on Spike, but that really seemed to be over the top. Instead he just smiled as Spike ran a long, pale finger over the precious metal.**

"**Well…" Xander said, he really did need to get going and told Spike he had some sleeping to get back to.**

"**Merry Christmas, Xander. Enjoy the visit with the mum, yeah?"**

"**Happy Holidays, Spike. Maybe next year, I'll have everyone over for dinner instead of going out of town."**

"**I'll bring the wine," the vampire nodded.**

**Once he'd watched Xander all the way out of the door and across the cemetery's too bright and sunny landscape, he returned to his bed below the crypt building. There the Buffybot lay, powered down and recharging with the kerosene generator. It was way too dangerous to have her standing out in the open and staring at the sun.**

**Spike looked at what he'd had built and flushed with… guilt? Regret? Could he really be feeling these things? He looked at Xander's photo and wondered why it hadn't occurred to him to give something to him. If they were friends, if he cared about the mortal the way he'd claimed, shouldn't that have crossed his mind? Evidently, Xander was a far better friend than Spike and that had him bothered in a most un-vampire-like way. He had to find something to give to him, something of value but nothing that he would steal. Xander wouldn't like getting stolen goods; it had to be something…special…something that would let his friend know that he was valued.**

**He reached over and took the stolen photo from its place on his nightstand. As he returned to the still and silent re-charging slumber of the undead, he held a hand flat against the picture. Xander was faced down and against his chest.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**In the Sunnydale's mall; not the new one that Xander's crew was building, that one wouldn't be finished till June, Dawn and Janice wandered giggling. Both had huge, sugary slushies in their hands and were doing far more window shopping for themselves than actual Christmas shopping for others. **

**As Janice excused herself to visit the girl's room, Dawn parked herself on a bench to watch over their bags. They'd both already picked out and bought the gifts that they wanted each to wrap and give the other and Dawn used the quick break to pull out her shopping list. Tara was taken care of, as was Buffy and her mother. She still hadn't gotten to Willow, but she was almost positive that Xander was just going to get a gift certificate to the men's clothing shop. Of course, she would tactfully suggest that he let her come with; Xander couldn't buy un-fugly clothing if his life depended on it.**

**As she pulled out the little baggie with the expensive perfume that Janice had picked out for Dawn to give to her, she became aware of someone standing over her. A chill raced up her spine and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Glancing up a little fearfully, she eyed a strange looking Latino man giving her the stink eye. He was really creepy and reminded her, once again, of the creepy guy outside of the Magic Box. **

**As Dawn looked around desperately for either Janice or a security guard the weirdo took a few shambling steps toward her. She tried to pull away and backed up as far as possible on the bench, but the man stopped before he got too close. **

**Pointing at her, he smiled in a way that did not make her feel any safer. **

"**I know what you are," he giggled and it sounded all wrong. "Llave pequeña, verde y brillante!" **

**Dawn shook her head, trying to understand what he'd said. She understood 'verde' was green and 'brillante' was probably brilliant, but he'd said the rest too fast for her to catch. "Uh…my friend is going to be back in just a minute. Uhm, can I…do you need some sort of help?"**

"**Oh, you'll help little nada; you'll help her. You don't belong here, you know! You don't belong to este lugar!" He was screaming at her now, and Dawn screamed to, startled by his vehemence. **

**Thankfully a guard noticed the outburst and rushed over. Grabbed by the wrist, the loony seemed to fall into an almost catatonic state. Dawn stared at the man, rocking gently on his heels, his eyes so far away. She was so freaked out over the whole thing that the security guy had to ask her twice if she was okay.**

"**Uh, y-yeah…I'm okay. He didn't touch me, he just…flipped out," Dawn managed. A moment later and Janice was at her side and asking her what was going on.**

"**It's nothing, miss. Nothing to worry about, we'll just escort our friend here off of the premises."**

**Dawn stood and before she knew what she was doing, she grabbed the man's free hand. "Who am I? What do you know?"**

**But the man didn't respond to her. His eyes remained in a far away place, his eyes dead to the world around him. As the security guard pulled the man away, he frowned back at Dawn and told her not to play games with strange men like that.**

"**Dawn, what the heck was that about," Janice wanted to know.**

"**I-I'm not sure," Dawn's eyes turned teary. "But he's not the only one that has been yelling weird stuff at me lately."**

**Dawn's mind went to her mother. During an episode caused by the tumor, her mother had said something about green light. Light would be 'luz' in Spanish and the guy hadn't used that word, but he'd called her green something. She huffed in frustration that she hadn't gotten exactly what he'd said; she could have looked it up later.**

"**Listen, Janice, can we just go home? I'm feeling really freaked out now."**

"**Yeah, of course, Dawn. I mean, I would be, too. That was just the creepiest!"**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Ch 2


	3. Check

**Feint and Counter-Feints:**

Ch 3 – Check

**Buffy leaned over toward her mother but suddenly sprang up as the Jeep started moving forward. In the passenger seat, Joyce grabbed the dashboard and then closed her eyes with an impatient look as her daughter slammed the brakes. **

**Buffy put the vehicle in park and then sheepishly shrugged at her mom, "Oops?"**

"**Buffy, please…please don't wreck the car while you're gone." Joyce leaned over and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Pay attention to the road, not the radio. Remember to lock the doors. And pay attention to what gear you're sitting in!"**

"**No problem. I mean, uh, really…I'll be more careful."**

**As Joyce left the Cherokee and walked toward the gallery's door, she turned back with an apprehensive glance. She looked as if she might never see her car again, and annoyed Buffy just a little bit. That accident during the Candy Episode hadn't been her fault! When was her mom going to just get over it?**

**She'd just driven into the outskirts of Sunnydale, when two men walked out in front of the car and nearly got themselves run over. Buffy shrieked in surprise and squealed to a jarring stop. With a deep breath of relief that the men didn't appear hurt, her Slayer senses started buzzing in warning. The men were looking at her with an intensity she found unsettling and were approaching the driver's side door. With a furtive movement she locked it, but rolled down her window half-way.**

"**Hey, guys! I'm sorry about that, I almost didn't see you take those suicidal steps right in front my several ton mass of moving steel," she said lightly, though the look in her eyes was all wariness.**

"**Relax, warrior. I am Orlando and this is my brother-in-arms, Eric. We come to help you in your fight with the Beast."**

"**Uh…the what with the who," Buffy played dumb. The men were not fooled.**

"**The Knighthood is here to relieve you of the Key," Eric blurted. "Where have you hidden it, Slayer?"**

"**Knights?"**

"**We are from the Knights of Byzantium," the dark skinned man proclaimed proudly. "We've been sent by the Vatican to bring the Beast's prize to Rome. You must relinquish it to us, Ms. Summers for the good of all."**

"**Okay, I think you guys have me confused with somebody else. And possibly, confused that you're in a storybook, too," Buffy began to turn from the window, when a hand grasped her shoulder.**

"**There's no time for these games," the one called Eric menaced.**

**Orlando then added, "Do not make the mistake of turning allies into enemies, Slayer. What you're dealing with now is not a few blood-suckers. This is men's work. Turn over the Key or become a target of the Byzantium Knights and all of Christianity!"**

**Buffy scowled at the two men and the white hand gripping her shoulder tightly through the jeep's window. With a deft movement, she yanked on Eric's wrist with a twist that sent a snap reverberating through the automobile's interior. As the 'Knight' yanked his broken wrist back with a pained hiss, Buffy slammed on the gas pedal and left Orlando shaking a fist in her direction and shouting threats.**

"**Great," she muttered, "first it was a hell-goddess. Now it's the Renaissance Faire troupe!"**

**Eric looked at Orlando with eyes blurred by pained tears and holding his limp wrist. "The General is not going to be happy," he managed through his gritted teeth.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Dante followed the diminutive robed figure as it dashed behind cars and trees and made its way through bushes. He knew not where it was headed, but he recognized one of the Beast's minions immediately upon seeing it. **

**Pointing it out to Orlando had earned him the assignment of following the thing while his companions went to intercept the Slayer. He tried to remain as casual as possible, a task made easier by not being in 'uniform', but he feared that the imp was onto him. It seemed to be headed towards one of the heavily forested areas that surrounded the parks of Sunnydale. Clearly it had been headed deeper into town, before its abrupt change of course. Still, he followed….**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Goru had been headed toward the hospital where Ben would be later that day, once Glorificus' time in their shared body was finished. He was to slip into the doctor's lounge unseen and hide in their regular spot until Ben's arrival when he would begin to monitor the vessel's movements.**

**Unfortunately, there was a change of plans. Goru became aware from his peripheral vision that the same man seemed to be walking behind him for an extended period of time. Even as Goru tried to hurry his step and keep his relatively un-human like face covered beneath his canvas robe, he'd noted that the human remained with him. Acting quickly, he rubbed his thumb over the tiny mystic gemstone that each of Her Radiance's followers had in their sleeve and altered his course. **

**He led the following human deeper into a dense copse of trees where there would be no prying eyes. He already suspected who the man was associated with. Gronx had already determined that the Knights had found them.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Buffy pulled the Jeep to the curb in front of Giles' apartment and hurried to his door. As per usual, he hadn't locked it and she barged right in.**

"**Giles! We have a new prob…." her voice trailed away as she saw Giles' company sitting on the sofa. "Oh, bad me, bad me…I'll just be going now."**

**She turned to exit, but found her way blocked by a tall, white gentleman who had closed the door behind her. She grimaced at him; so not needing this today.**

"**Ms. Summers! What an unexpected surprise. Do join us, won't you," Quinton Travers said. He managed to sound warm, condescending and mildly threatening all at once and Buffy's scowl grew.**

"**Mr. Travers," she glared toward her Watcher. "Giles didn't wa--, uh, tell me that you were coming here."**

"**Don't glare at me," Giles exclaimed, "I certainly didn't invite him!"**

"**My, my. Everyone here is so welcoming," Travers drolly replied.**

"**Look, whatever you're here for, I don't have time for it right now," Buffy spit out. She then turned her back completely, and pointedly, on Travers.**

"**Giles, I just got accosted by some sort of Knighthood of the Bisexuals."**

"**I believe," Quinton said from behind her, "that would be Byzantium?"**

"**Whatever! The point is, they are…ah…they wanted to compare fashion tips and were really rude about it."**

"**It's alright, Buffy," Giles said. "The Council is already aware of the Knights. Quinton has just been telling me that he feels the Key should be turned over to the Watchers Council."**

"**At which you told them, 'what key?' I hope."**

"**Ms. Summers," Quinton sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I know that we've had a less than cordial relationship…"**

"…**sort of comes with trying to kill me multiple times," Buffy interrupted.**

"**My point is that the Council was very forthcoming on the information you requested through Rupert about the current dilemma you find yourself in. I think that would grant us at least a little civility while we're here. Please…do sit."**

**Buffy regarded the man at the door and seriously considered for a moment of just storming out. That would just make everything that much harder though and things were dangerous enough without prodding this particular hornet's nest. Choosing the chair that was furthest away from where Quinton was, she sat down but refused to remove the scowl from her face.**

"**I don't know where the Key is," she lied, "And if I did, I still wouldn't trust you with it." And that part was wholly the truth.**

"**I find it difficult to believe that the monks at Brno sent you such an important item without telling you where to retrieve it. Yes, Buffy, we know all about what they attempted to do thanks to a charming fellow named Krejci. Very possibly the last of his order, poor man; but the point is, we know the Key is here. We know that a monk followed it to get it to you. And we know that the Council can be the only one's who can be regarded as trustworthy enough to have possession of it."**

**Buffy scoffed, "Trustworthy? I'm sure the Knights of Boybands would say the same thing. Get this straight, Travers, I don't trust you people. And if the monk was such a blabbermouth, what do you need me for?"**

"**Ms. Summers," Quinton darkened, "we have put up with a lot of trouble from you. In fact, far more than any Slayer would have had the impertinence to risk. But you're not playing child's games with vampires and muscled but stupid demons anymore. This is the time for the grownups. Now, you can cooperate with us, or we can begin to show you the extent of our reach."**

"**Quinton," Giles interrupted the standoff. Buffy wasn't sure if he was angry or worried as his tone seemed to be lost in between. "There's no reason to resort to threats. Buffy has quit the Council; you have no right to storm over here from the mother country and believe you're entitled to take over."**

"**Rupert, if you please? I'm speaking now to Buffy, because I think she's hearing me. If you do not grow far more cooperative during this assignment, Ms. Summers, I will have Giles immediately deported." He gave a small smile as he noted that he'd gotten to her. Again the close relationship of Slayer and former Watcher proved to be her Achilles heel. **

"**He'll never be allowed to step foot in the country again, young lady." He stood up and glanced over Buffy's pale face and Giles' outraged one, and then signaled to Phillip to fetch the car around. As he left he couldn't resist speaking as if the return of Buffy to the Council's authority was a forgone conclusion. She really didn't have any choice.**

"**Now, the Council will attempt to negotiate with the Byzantium Knighthood, but we should expect things to grow unpleasant. It's unlikely the Pope will recall them. It is vital that the Key should rest in the Council's vaults in London. I suggest you begin searching for it, my dear, with those senses of yours. We'll be in touch once we've contacted the knight's local leadership."**

**Once the Councilmen had left, Buffy deflated with a harsh sigh. "Can they do that, Giles? Deport you?"**

"**Unfortunately, they can. I'm here on a travel visa and they, no doubt, have the clout to see to it that it is revoked. I'm surprised they've waited until now to threaten the bloody thing."**

"**They chose their moment. They know I can't do this without you," she smiled sadly at him.**

"**Well, thank you for that, Buffy," Giles shared her expression. "But that in no way makes what they are doing right. We'll find a way to minimize their involvement. And, of course, handing Dawn to them is out of the question. At least this Krejci bloke was unable or unwilling to share that detail."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**In the backseat of the limousine, the Head of the Council's Executive branch glanced out of the window with a scowl even deeper than Buffy's had been upon seeing him. Sitting across from him, Phillip wondered aloud if they should assemble a black operations team to deal with Buffy. After all, they could always break Faith out and assign her to come down here. She seemed to be serious about making amends for her appalling behavior.**

"**No." Quinton ran through the situation in his mind. The Black Ops teams had proven themselves to be far more of a liability than the strategic resource they were formed to be. He would rather not involve them when he didn't absolutely need to. **

**As for arranging the former rogue Slayer's release from detention, that had its own sets of problems. Her path toward redemption was far too fragile still to risk loosing her upon the world, and though he had considered having her eliminated and having the new Slayer activated…well, they'd made such a mistake before and paid the price. That was the reason that they hadn't located Buffy and been able to mold her from a young age. The Powers were extremely unhappy with his predecessor who'd gotten the Slayer in the late 50's killed for not towing the line. Then, he'd also thought, like Phillip, that they could simply activate a new girl at their leisure and the Powers not only killed the arrogant fool and all of his family, they'd punished the Council as a whole by arranging the headstrong and far too independent woman that he now had to deal with. There was no question in his mind that Faith had been fair game when she was out murdering and trying to assist evil, but now that she'd started on the road to redemption, any actions taken against her would no doubt lead to the Council's ruin. And his own, of course…he was the Head and punishment would fall upon his flesh.**

"**The Hellmouth's guardian will fall into line," Quinton shared a small and confidant grin with the man across from him. "She values Rupert's presence far too much to do anything else. In the meantime, have the assembled team attempt to locate the Knighthood. And relax, Phillip…the Watcher's Council is back in the game."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Coming into the clearing, Dante was confronted with six of the nasty gnomes that waited on the Beast. Though he was ill-prepared for a fight, he wasn't unarmed and pulled from the inside sleeve of his jacket a dagger. **

**The scabby things launched their attack, armed with small jeweled daggers of their own. He lashed out with a kick that caught one of them in the face. With a quick spin he sent a fist crashing into another one's jaw while at the same time his dagger slashed through the tunic and the flesh beneath of a third. He grinned wildly at his success. Though outnumbered the imps were not well versed in hand to hand combat and he found himself inflicting injuries upon them with impunity.**

**As the demons fell back to regroup, Dante also took several steps back watching and waiting for their next rush. With no warning he found the back of his neck in the iron, crushing grip of someone who'd somehow gotten behind him. With a yell, he was forced to drop his weapon as nails bit deeply into his flesh.**

"**Hello, sweetie," Glory smiled, filling him with terror.**

"**The Beast!"**

"**What a thing to call a woman. Not very chivalrous of you, is it? Well, that's alright," Glory said as she sank the fingers of her other hand deep into Dante's mind.**

**He screamed in pain as the familiar light show played between his head and her fingers. Glory herself grimaced with strain; it being replaced with a satisfied smile as her hand withdrew from the Knight's skull.**

"**That should teach you to hurt my little munchkins. Boys, will you please see to it that our little friend here finds his fellow Knights. I'd like them to get the message that they should pack up and go back to the old country. And Goru? Isn't there someplace you should be?"**

**With a dangerous smile, she watched as three of her robed minions led a dazed and babbling former Knight away. **

"**Now, that that's done, I can get back to my window shopping. I know the cutest little art gallery in town…."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Chapter 3


	4. Maneuvers

**Feints and Counter-Feints**

Ch 4 – Maneuvers

**Buffy Summers pulled the Jeep into the driveway, hands empty since her shopping trip had to be aborted. She'd make it up to Willow with a Magic Box certificate. It was lame, but she'd understand with the new arrivals in town and she'd make it up to her with the best Wiccan gift ever, next year.**

**As she entered her home, she caught the scent of jasmine and smiled. She wondered if Brian had arranged for another bouquet to be delivered for her mom. He was such a nice guy, from what she'd seen and she was happy her mom was finding some worthy…company…to keep herself happy with.**

**Her face fell as she rounded from closing the door to see a familiar perm-headed woman sitting across the dining room table from her mom. She was dressed elegantly in red and the warm smile on her face in no way reached her eyes.**

"**Buffy," her mother exclaimed, "Let me introduce you to Glory…uh, I don't think I got your last name yet," she laughed in surprise.**

"**Oh, please hon, it's just Glory. Everyone just calls me by that name. This must be your eldest daughter you spoke so much about," Glory looked intently at Buffy. "She's so petite! Why, looks so sweet, like she couldn't hurt a fly."**

"**Mom? What's going on here?" Buffy worked to choke down her fear. If Glory had wanted to hurt her mother, she could have done so already. Of course, maybe the god wanted her there to see the carnage.**

"**Just a little afternoon coffee," Joyce looked puzzled. "Is something the matter, honey?"**

**Buffy met Glorficus' eyes and saw a warning there. She forced herself to smile even though she was completely panicking inside.**

"**No, no…not at all. I just wasn't expecting you to be home, yet."**

"**Oh, well, I was just closing up when Glory came into the gallery. We got to talking and she's really very knowledgeable about so many different periods of art. We got wrapped up in conversation and before I knew it, we were here going through some of my favorite art books."**

"**Your mother has been so kind," Glory shared and Buffy heard a hint of menace in every glance; every word. "And her interests in tribal masks caught my attention. We've been having a lovely afternoon. And I was just sharing with her some of the iron masks in the museums in Rome from the Inquisition, when they used to nail the masks right into vulnerable flesh." **

"**It's so fascinating, in a brutal way," Joyce interjected.**

"**Yes, well, I didn't mean to stay this long," Glory continued. "But when she told me such wonderful things about her daughters, well, I knew I just had to stay to meet you. But, I'm afraid I really must be off, now. I do hope that I can stop in again, Joyce, when I'm in this part of town."**

"**Oh, anytime," Joyce innocently replied, having no idea of the danger that was currently in her dining room.**

"**Such a wonderful woman, your mother is," Glory coldly smiled at Buffy. "I do so look forward to my next visit with her."**

**As Buffy watched Glory leave her home with huge eyes, the blood drained from her face in relief. And fear. **

"**Buffy? You don't look so well, are you coming down with something?"**

"**Pack a bag, mom. I want you out of town by tonight. Hell, I want you out of the country."**

"**What? Buffy, tomorrow is Christmas and we have dinner with Giles planned. What's wrong? What is going on?"**

"**That was the woman, mom. The one who's after…." From the corner of her eye, Buffy caught sight of Dawn coming down the stairs and cut herself off. Joyce now looked as horror-stricken as Buffy felt.**

"**Dawn!" Buffy exclaimed, stopping her mother from saying anything dangerous.**

"**Hey. What was that about that Glory woman? She's after…?"**

"**Nothing. Don't worry about it. I just need to talk to Giles. I'll be up in my room; mom…please…I need you and Dawn to start packing."**

"**Wait, Buffy," Dawn said and her sister really saw her for the first time since coming home. She was morose and her skin was as pale as their mother's. Stress was showing in the tightness around her eyes and mouth and Buffy's stomach continued sinking.**

"**Dawnie? What's wrong?"**

"**Dawn had a run-in with somebody at the mall," Joyce explained. "He upset her before a guard escorted the man away."**

"**He told me I didn't belong here. Like that guy in front of the Magic Box. And he said something in Spanish…something about a green thing. Buffy, something is going on! Everyone is acting weird and nutty people keep saying weird things about me. Even…." Dawn glanced at Joyce guiltily and her mother flushed with embarrassment.**

"**Dawn, that was only because I was sick. Whatever I said during then, you should just put out of your mind. It didn't mean anything."**

"**She's right," Buffy added.**

"**That doesn't explain the other people! And why do they keep appearing anyway?! I know you know something, Buffy, and I'm gonna figure it out!" With this Dawn stomped up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door.**

"**I'll go up and start throwing a bag together," Joyce sighed. "Give Dawn a chance to cool down and I'll pack for her later."**

**Buffy called Giles immediately upon closing her bedroom door. Speaking softly, paranoid that she'd be overheard by Dawnie, she laid out her plan to get her family out of harm's way.**

"**You can't do that, Buffy. I mean, of course you should get Joyce out. But Dawn can't leave," he insisted.**

"**Giles, that thing was in my house! She was only steps away from Dawn! I have to get her out of here!"**

"**I understand that Buffy," Giles spoke as soothingly as he could, trying to calm her down. "But going off half-cocked will only make matters worse. Now, right now, Glory sees Dawn as nothing more than the Slayer's sister. If you take Dawn away from the Hellmouth, I believe that the truth will reveal itself to her. I'm positive that the Hellmouth's emanations are what is keeping The Key's location so well hidden. That's why the monks sent it…her…here in the first place. Dawn must stay within its influence, Buffy. It's all that is keeping her safe. At least for the moment; I am working on finding an alternate place if necessary but right now…."**

**Buffy took a few deep breaths, "Okay, Giles. If you're sure…I just feel so helpless! And Dawn is starting to figure out that something is strange around her. She had another run in with a crazy person. I don't know exactly what he said, but they keep pointing out that she shouldn't be here."**

"**Perhaps it's time to tell her the truth?"**

"**No, I don't want her to know. She's just a teen girl, Giles, and I want it to stay that way."**

"**You should at least talk about it with your mother."**

"**I'll think about it. Right now, I need to convince her to leave for her own safety. I'll talk to you later, Giles."**

**Buffy hung up the phone and sat on her bed. Closing her eyes, she tried to meditate herself into a state of calmness, but it wasn't helping her any today. Giving a sigh of frustration, she went across the hall to her mother's room. Dawnie must have still been in her room, sulking, because her music was playing too loud.**

**Minutes later, Joyce was taking everything out of her suitcase.**

"**No, absolutely not."**

"**Mom…."**

"**Don't you 'mom' me, Buffy! I am not cutting and running while my two daughters stay behind. It's out of the question. When Mr. Giles has a place for all of us to go, then we will go. Until then, I'm staying. End of discussion. Now, please go start dinner while I finish unpacking."**

**Buffy sighed again as the frustration continued building, but she knew it would be pointless to go on arguing. She'd known her mother wouldn't leave if Dawn had to stay behind.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**On the main road leading south out of town, a limousine and a rented Saturn sat idling on the side of the road. Quinton and Phillip stood face to face with Orlando and Eric. Eric's arm lay in a makeshift sling and weary pain was etched on his features, but he'd refused to stay in the car during this impromptu summit.**

**It had been surprisingly easy to locate members of the Knights of Byzantium, what with those ridiculous forehead tattoos. Now Quinton stood scowling at Orlando as the black man insisted that they had jurisdiction over the Glorificus issue.**

"**The monks sent the Key to our Slayer. Obviously, they wished for us to have possession of it," Phillip insisted.**

"**They made a mistake. Glory was banging down their door and they needed to send it as far as they could manage. No doubt, knowing the Slayer could guard the item, until we could retrieve it, they sent it here. Their aim was not to give it to the Council. Only the Vatican can be expected to have possession of such an item," Orlando said with blind conviction. **

"**Phillip and I are here with the proper documents. I have no doubt that you're here illegally. With a simple phone call, I can see to it that you're all detained indefinitely," Quinton huffed.**

"**Please do. One phone call from the Pope and I have no doubt that it will be you who are escorted out of the country!" Eric glared at the Englishmen in turn.**

"**This is ridiculous," Orlando stated. "We are wasting valuable time while The Beast's minions are scouring the town with their magicks for the Key."**

"**Exactly! Our Slayer's efforts to locate and guard the item in question are hampered by your presence," Quinton insisted. "Having to ensure that you don't interfere with her transference of the Key to us upon its being located is splitting her focus."**

"**Do you think we have no knowledge of the Council? Do you think we don't keep abreast of what you're doing," Orlando questioned with a smirk. "The latest information has it that 'your' Slayer is an independent fighter, now. If you can't keep your destined warrior in line, how can you be trusted with something so urgent?"**

"**Your information is outdated," Quinton gnashed his teeth. "The Slayer has returned to the fold and we are in charge of this mission. Now, I am ordering the Knights for the last time to leave Sunnydale."**

"**I'll bring your 'request' to the General," Orlando responded with sarcasm.**

**As the men split up to return to their own vehicles, each steamed with indignation. It was clear to Quinton that a team would have to be called to give the Slayer cover and keep the archaic Knighthood from interfering with her job. He opened his cell phone as soon as he reached the interior of the limo.**

**As Orlando and Eric boarded the small boat they'd take out into the bay to rendezvous with the yacht, both were concerned with the lack of Dante. He was supposed to have met them here with news of where the scaly dwarf had been headed that he'd spotted. Unfortunately, there was no time to wait for him; they'd just hit a snag in their retrieval operation and General Kostino had to be informed at once.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Chapter 4


	5. A Not So Festive Christmas

**Feints and Counter-Feints**

Ch 5 – A Not So Festive Christmas

**Buffy and Joyce sat on the sofa in the living room as Dawn poured over the gifts under the tree. Neither was in much of a holiday spirit. Buffy because Glory had definitely meant to reinforce that her family wasn't safe. Joyce, because she'd only gotten used to vampires, now she had to worry about regular looking folks, too. Both had their thoughts focused on the youngest Summers. They tried to sound cheery and made the appropriate noises while opening gifts, but Dawn could sense the tension in the air.**

**And she knew it was because of her. She didn't know what was going on exactly, but somehow the people that were loopy were seeing her in a weird way. If it was just one guy, she could have dismissed it, but it was happening over and over. She grown up with a sister who was a Slayer and adopted aunts who were witches and she wasn't an idiot. There was something revolving around her that Buffy was hiding. She'd spent the entire night tossing and turning and realized that the gang had been throwing odd looks at her as well. But only recently, so Buffy must have told them something during the latest Scooby meeting. And that meant with a little bit of prodding, she might be able to get Willow or Tara to accidentally spill something important. Or maybe, Anya? She had trouble keeping secrets.**

**In the meantime, Dawn ignored the intensity of her mother's watching her and Buffy's constant looks out of the window. She played the 'innocent kid' and whooped and smiled and laughed over every gift; just like they expected her to.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Glory unwrapped the gift that the munchkins stole or bought or whatever. She gasped in pleasant surprise as she opened the box they'd wrapped in silver. A pearl necklace shimmered in the low lights of the room.**

"**Oh, this is lovely! You really do love me don't you?"**

"**Of course," all of the dwarves chorused together before their unity disintegrated into a jumble of superlatives about the wonder that was her. Glory ate it up, appreciating the servants. Not that she'd keep any of them around when she got home, of course. No, they'd all immediately be armed and sent off to battle with her fellow Hellgod's worshippers. Still, she was happy to give them all her beaming smile if it would make them so happy.**

**As Glorificus stood up to peer into the wall mirror, she lost her balance and fell to her knees. The imps rushed to her side, but she knew from past experience there was nothing they could do for her. It was stupid Ben's fault. He was selfishly manifesting before she had a chance to see how beautiful she was next to the silly bauble her goblins had brought her. There was a look of pain on the goddess' face that had each of her six worshippers suffering for her and then Ben was kneeling on the floor, gasping and panting.**

"**How long have I been gone," he managed after several moments.**

"**Nearly an entire day, sir," Ginx replied with a snivel. She wasn't exactly glad that he'd come back. Sure, he was nice to look at, and she certainly enjoyed running her eyes over his painfully manly form, but he wasn't important. It was Her Most Radiant that Ginx, that all of them, derived a sense of pleasure from.**

"**A day? It's…uh?" Ben was trying to stand and none of the scab crew stepped forward to help him. They'd learn their lessons after the sixth or seventh time it had earned one of them a fisted backhand.**

"**It's the 25th," Grono replied giddily. "Merry Christmas!"**

"**Yeah, swell…thanks. What time is it?" Ben cast his gaze across the room at the Grandmother Clock and saw it was nearly noon.**

"**Damnit! I'm going to be late for work in twenty minutes!" Ben forced himself to his feet and made a dash for his closet of a room. He was eternally humiliated at how well he'd learned to run in heels. As he barreled toward his cheap chest of drawers, he viciously ripped off Glory's dress, feeling a satisfaction with Ginx's squeal of protest.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A ring of the doorbell startled both of the older Summer's women and they jumped. Buffy was the first toward the door, waving for Joyce and Dawn to stay put. As she neared the door, Buffy looked around for anything she could use as a club and mentally chastised herself for not grabbing a fire place poker, first. **

**A quick peak out of the door's tiny window, and she wanted the poker more than ever. However, knowing it was pointless to ignore the doorbell's second ring she opened the door, a most unwelcoming look on her face.**

"**Mr. Travers. It's Christmas, so if you're planning on putting me through another Slayer test, you can forget it."**

"**A Slayer's duty knows no holidays, Miss Summers. However, that's not why I'm here. Although, I do wish you'd consider the Council as here to help you instead of as an impediment. I also have family I'd much rather be with, you know."**

"**Then don't let me stop you. Have a nice flight!" Buffy tried to close the front door, but Quinton slapped the palm of his hand against it and pushed. **

**Not that he expected he could hold the door open if Buffy wanted to shut it in his face. But he knew she wouldn't, he could tell when she was just being difficult and when she was being truly rebellious.**

"**What a witty girl," he replied coolly. "I have news regarding the Knights and Glory. If you'd be so kind," he brushed past her.**

"**Ah, Mrs. Summers…and this must be Dawn, the sister. A pleasure."**

"**Hello? Have we met," Joyce asked.**

"**No madam. My name is Quinton Travers. You may address me as Mr. Travers. I'm the head of the Council for which your daughter works, and of which you aren't supposed to know anything about," he turned a frown on Buffy. One of the least attractive qualities of the current, free, Slayer was her penchant for not keeping her identity and purpose secret.**

"**I thought you quit the Council," Dawn pointed out.**

"**Yes," Quinton answered, cutting off Buffy's reply. He had no doubt she would have said something insulting and childish, anyway. Her immaturity was another of her least attractive qualities. "We of the Council have chosen to welcome Buffy back. She obviously needs our help with her current problem. Can I guess correctly that she's already told you about Glorificus?"**

**He didn't bother letting anyone answer, instead giving a sighed, "Of course she has. She's really not one for keeping the Slayer's business secreted."**

"**Having my friends and family know what I do has made me a stronger Slayer, Quint." Buffy internally high-fived herself as she caught his irritated wince. "Now, you said you had news, and I'd hate to keep you from your power games."**

"**Yes, yes…" he said, his cool exterior cracking with impatience. He really didn't understand how Rupert Giles managed to deal with her everyday. "But perhaps I could trouble your lovely mother for a cup of coffee?"**

"**Yes, of course," Joyce gave a polite, if frosty smile; "Dawn, why don't you take your new clothes upstairs?"**

**After bringing Mr. Travers his coffee and some cream and sugar, Joyce also headed upstairs to let them talk 'business' alone. She cast a single worried glance over her shoulder as she headed upstairs. It really said something for the strain they were all under that she wasn't more annoyed that he'd violated their family time. If he really did have news about Glory, she was just as happy to have him come and share it immediately.**

"**We've met with the representative of the Knights of Byzantium," Travers informed the Slayer between sips of coffee. Buffy nails dug into the denim of her black jeans as she tried not to smack the imperiousness out of him.**

"**And? Will they go away and let me handle this?"**

"**I'm afraid it's as we expected. Don't worry; we're contacting Washington to see if we can arrange to have them deported. Of course, the Vatican has also been in touch with your Capital. Still, I believe we will ultimately prevail. In the meantime, I have a special operations group on stand-by."**

"**I don't want any more of your men crawling around my town, Quinton! I've told you already, I. Do. Not. Trust. You."**

"**An unhelpful attitude, Buffy."**

**She sighed in frustration and rubbed her eyes. It was going to be a very long day.**

"**Have you had any success in locating the Key," he wanted to know.**

"**No."**

"**I don't suppose you were planning on looking for it sometime today?"**

**His answer was a glare, "Right. Very well, I'll contact our coven in England and have them try again. The monks chose well when they hid it so near to the Hellmouth."**

"**In addition," he continued, "we've located one of the Byzantium's men. He's been admitted to Sunnydale General with a severe mental breakdown. Phillip tells me the ward is unusually full, unless you've always had such a high number of mental patients? If so, Mr. Giles failed to include it in his reports before his suspension."**

**Buffy shook her head at him, "No, these are new, too. They started when Glory arrived so I know she's the cause. I don't really understand what she's doing to them, but Giles says its some sort of brain-sucky thing."**

"**Hmm. I'll follow up with Rupert later today. In the meantime, we are still trying to arrange a face to face meeting with Gregor Kostino, the general in charge of this operation for the Knights. I'll keep you informed, as I'm sure you will report any sightings of this Key that is so important. Good day, Miss Summers."**

**After Quinton had left, Buffy let out a relieved sigh. "Yea, I'll be right on that reporting thing."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Spike snapped out of a deep sleep as he heard Buffy bellowing from above his sleeping alcove. He glanced quickly at the ladder, hoping she wasn't going to come down. The Buffybot was lying next to him; thankfully without the generator running. She'd wanted to engage her 'pleasure subroutines' until he'd finally ordered her to go into sleep mode in irritation. His sudden discomfort with what he'd done wouldn't mean a hell of a lot to Buffy if she found it here.**

**He called up to the Slayer to keep her shirt on, though it might have been nice if she'd surprise him. After quickly throwing on some clothes; his basic, black outfit: jeans and a T-shirt. You couldn't go wrong with that, he climbed the stairs into the mausoleum.**

**Tussling his hair, it needed to be gelled again, he was surprised at how he felt seeing her. Or rather, how he didn't feel. Usually he felt some sort of UST between them, but today there didn't seem to be any. Of course, that was probably because he was too irritated with her right now.**

"**Yeah, Slayer? What's up now? And would it really kill you and the Scoobies to remember that I'm supposed to sleep during the daylight hours?"**

"**Sorry, Spike, but this is important."**

"**Isn't it always? Shouldn't you be 'round the old tree, singing hymns or getting drunk on nog, or something?"**

"**It's about Dawn."**

**With that one word, 'Dawn', she had his complete attention. **

"**The Bit? She's okay?"**

"**Yeah…yeah, so far. Listen, Spike…if things get bad I may need to bring her here for awhile. Can I depend on you?"**

"**I like to thing I've proven that already. Why? What's happening…Glory?"**

"**Partly. It's become a big thing, now. Glory followed my mother home. She didn't hurt anyone, but I found them together 'talking'. It was just so I'd know that my mom isn't safe…none of are, really. But now the Council is here too and they've re-drafted me."**

"**Those rotten buggers," Spike exclaimed. "Want I should fang 'em all? I may be able to take a few of 'em before the chip fries my brain."**

"**Don't think I wouldn't consider it. I don't know how long their going to be hanging around here, but if they find out about Dawnie, they'll take her away from us. I will not let that happen, Spike. I need to know you'll have my back…that you'll keep her safe for me if I can't do it myself."**

"**When it comes to Joyce and Dawn, you don't even need to ask," he said solemnly. **

"**Thanks. There's one more thing; have you heard of the Knights of Byzantium?"**

"**No…sounds a bit medieval, though."**

"**Yeah, well, I wish they'd stayed in the middle ages. They're here too, and like the Council, they want Dawn. So far the Hellmouth is keeping everyone's locator spells wonky, but who knows how long that can last. I need to find a way to make these people go away, so I can focus on the big bitch, herself."**

"**How can I help, then?"**

**Buffy gave him a small smile. It was so utterly rare, that he'd have been knocked over in shock, if they weren't talking about the dangers to the littlest Summers.**

"**I don't know, yet. I'm hoping Giles is going to come up with a brilliant plan sometime soon. In the meantime, if you could patrol at night. I'm afraid to leave the house now; I don't think Glory will make a move until after the holidays, don't ask me why. But, I'm not willing to bet mom or Dawn on it."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"**Oh, what timing! She just walked in," Buffy heard as she closed the front door. When she entered the living room, her mom was holding the phone out towards her.**

"**It's Riley, calling to wish you Merry Christmas," she smiled.**

"**Oh, my God! Riley? It's great to hear from you!"**

"**Hey gorgeous, how's my girl doing?"**

"**Ugh. Don't ask that. Instead, let's talk about you. Just what jungle are you calling me from? They must have a heck of a good cell phone service."**

**Riley laughed, "Actually I'm calling you from the Tropics of Iowa. I'm on leave for a week to see my parents."**

"**Oh! Well, that was nice of the army, then. How have you been? You haven't been getting hurt or anything, right?"**

"**Nah, things are going really well. We took out a nest of mucous spewing Delinn Bugs. Nasty things…and then there's been six or seven vampire nests. Pretty much just like Sunnydale, actually."**

"**You sound happy," Buffy said a little wistfully.**

"**I am. I think I've found myself again. I'm still aching like crazy missing you, though."**

"**I miss you, too."**

**There was moment of longing silence between them.**

"**So, tell me what's up? You sound a bit…bothered by something?"**

"**The nasty Watchers Council has shown up out of the blue and uninvited. I mean, we're working on some important stuff here and the last thing I wanted was to have them butting into my business."**

"**So, tell them to go away. I don't remember you being afraid to express yourself," he said with a grin in his voice. She imagined his face and felt a tremendous ache for him.**

"**I tried. They threatened Giles' green card."**

"**Wow," he sympathized. "That's a low blow."**

"**Yeah. I'll deal, though. In fact, much as I hate to disconnect, I've got to run."**

"**Duty calls?"**

"**Sort of. I have to help mom get dinner ready for Giles. He and Anya are coming over."**

"**Anya? What about Xander?"**

"**He broke up with her, from what I've heard. Which is very little…I think their trying to, I don't know, not distract me or something. I'm not sure what exactly happened, but their still sharing the apartment and being roomies. I can't figure out how they're making that work!"**

"**Hmm. Was it because of Spike?"**

"**Uh…I don't know. I don't think so. What would Spike have to do with anything? He hasn't been putting the moves on Anya, has he? Why doesn't anyone tell me these things?! I'll kick that demon's pale ass if he's stirring up trouble again."**

"**Relax, Buffy," Riley said. He didn't want to rat Xander's preoccupation with the vampire if he hadn't come out to his friends, yet. "I just remember the fights they were having before I left…about them hanging out together and everything."**

"**Oh! No, I think they got over that part of things. Maybe they just drifted apart," Buffy said and then bit her lip hard. She'd almost added, 'like us'.**

"**Well, I better let you get into that kitchen, before your mom has my head on a platter," Riley laughed. "I wanted to stop by and see you, but I got an emergency mission so I won't have the chance. But Buffy, remember this: the Council needs you, not the other way around. You've been doing just fine on your own and they're the ones that have come all that way to see you."**

"**I hadn't thought of that," Buffy said with a touch of wonder. "Thank you, honey! But just remember our deal…I want you back here in one piece."**

"**And you be careful, too. I love you," Riley said as he hung up.**

**Buffy sighed as she hung the phone in its cradle, "I miss you."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Chapter 5


	6. Nightfall

**Feints and Counter-Feints**

Ch 6 – Nightfall

**Harmony Kendall wandered the streets of Sunnydale, nostalgic. Christmas used to be her very favorite part of the year and she was missing her family. Or rather, she was missing the sense of home that her human memories caused in her. They weren't really her family, she supposed. Not anymore, but they were close enough that she'd decided not to finagle an invite into their home. She knew she couldn't trust herself.**

**She'd already been to the mortal Harmony's house and had spied on the goings on within. Her baby sister, Mercy, was wearing what looked like a brand new dress. She was growing so fast! In her hands, she'd had a doll. At twelve, she was really too old for such a thing, but it was her passion. Harmony could imagine that the toy was probably a collector's edition or perhaps acquired by their father from overseas. She knew that if she was still alive, there would have been a pendant from some exotic Asian country waiting for her to unwrap.**

**It made her wistful and filled her with a pang of sadness. Or she thought it did, until her tummy rumbled and she realized that she was just hungry. She stared long and hard at baby sis and thought about how juicy she looked.**

**That's when she decided to head away into town. Thinking of feeding on her sister, well, that was just…tacky in the extreme. Now, if it had been one of the maids, then okay.**

**She wondered briefly what Spike would be up to, but shook her head angrily. She just couldn't go rushing back to him…especially not tonight. He needed a good lesson and spending Christmas in lonely misery would teach it to him. The next time she popped in on him, he'd probably throw himself to his knees and beg her forgiveness. And she'd give it, of course, once she'd let him stew a little.**

**Her daydream was interrupted by her stomach, again, reminding her that it wanted/needed. Really, she was surprised she was able to keep her figure with the way she'd taken to eating since she'd died. It was a good thing the dead didn't get fat…well, unless they started out that way, of course.**

**As Harmony joined the few people who weren't home celebrating for whatever reason, she noted with a smile of satisfaction a corner Santa Claus. He was just turning over his collection to a Goodwill Neighbors' van and she hoped and prayed that the Christmas spirits would allow him to walk home.**

**She smiled in childlike glee when the van pulled away from the curb and her Santa walked on down the street. It was easy to follow him; he had no idea she was behind him. She had to stifle her giggles…it was just too perfect! Eating Santa Claus on Christmas night? **

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Spike heated a coffee cup of pig's blood in the little microwave and then returned to his bed. Grabbing Henri Cole's 'The Visible Man' he settled down for a quiet evening of poetry. Although not one of his beloved classic English authors, Spike had been trying to broaden his horizons and since he was in America….**

**He wondered in between verses what Xander was doing that night. After the gifts with his mum in Utah, would they go out to parties or stay in and gorge themselves? Would it be ham or turkey? Was Xander relieved to be away and wearing that endearing smile he only rarely had these days, or was he tensed and worried; ready to rush back to home to ensure that everyone was still okay?**

**Would he ever be able to relax again or was fighting alongside the Slayer turning Xander into a bundle of nerves and neuroses? Spike didn't want to see him become a haunted shadow of himself; he liked the way his Xan was right now. Confident, but still goofy and serious, but leavened with humor when needed. **

**Spike realized he'd drifted there for a bit with concern and his blood had gone cold. As he put the book to the side and got up to re-heat his blood, he glanced over at the Buffybot. **

**_What the hell, _he thought. _If I'm not going to bang her, I can at least use her to keep me company. Maybe she'd appreciate poetry…it was too bad that Xander was more of a junk-movie buff instead._**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Faith sat in her cell on the top bunk and flipped through the beginning pages of the book she held. She'd just recently come back to her bunk from the swinging party in the cafeteria. Well, not really swinging so much as slightly pathetic, but they tried. The Christmas tree, a plastic four footer, was decorated with silver and gold tinsel and hand crocheted ornaments… couldn't have glass ones in maximum security. That was also why the tree lacked the string of lights; it was too easy and too tempting for some to use the wire as a garrote or to break the little bulbs to use as shards of glass.**

**The tree did contain the best part of the holiday ritual though, the gifts. These consisted of baskets, holiday wrapped and containing things that on the outside might not mean much, but in here was a godsend. Soaps, shampoos, new toothbrushes, toothpaste, a tawdry novella…the kind with a big breasted woman hugging her arms tightly around some beefstick's legs, her face a little too close to his manly crotch, while not crossing the line into porn. There'd been the 'special' dinner of slightly cold ham and slightly lumpy potatoes slathered with gravy in an attempt to hide the fact that they'd come from a box. There'd been pickles and olives, which they didn't usually get and she'd savored those. Dessert presented a choice of cherry or apple pie including a dollop of Cool-Whip.**

**The old Faith would have gazed upon the festivity and thrown out a smart retort designed to cut the hearts of the women who actually looked forward to this every year. They were the lifers who knew that this little bit of love from the Catholic Church charities was all they could hope for once their families stopped coming to visit. The old Faith would have been glad to trash talk the whole thing and then count how many of the women she could bring to tears…or at least close.**

**The new Faith, though, she accepted the charity with a smile and words of gratitude. She may have wished for a leather jacket, or maybe new boots, but she was happy that she was still around to receive anything at all. After everything she'd done, after how close she came to literally throwing her life away at Buffy's hands or the Council's, she had a lot to be grateful for; even if to others it may have seemed awfully humble.**

**Angel and the crew had also made sure she'd gotten as beautiful and expensive a Christmas card as they could find. In it were warm words of pride and encouragement to keep her spirits up and to let her know she wasn't forgotten. Even Psychic Girl and Wes included personal messages that sounded sincere to her. A true miracle, considering the shiner she'd given Cordelia and what she'd put Wesley through….**

**Angel had also made sure that fifty bucks was deposited into her prison account and she'd already used part of it for the book in her hand. Rather than roll her eyes through the bodice ripper, she'd gone to the prison store and gotten something a little more valuable, if not as much fun. The book was old and used, of course. Jailbirds didn't rate the latest editions but that was alright. Math never changed, that's what its appeal was supposed to be, right?**

**And yeah, it was boring. It had been when she'd been in school…when she wasn't busy skipping and before she was Called. And it sure hadn't gotten any more interesting in the intervening years, but if she wanted to earn her G.E.D. through the state's program – and she did – she'd just have to find a way to keep at it.**

**As she tried to focus on the beginning algebra explanations and examples her eyelids became increasingly heavy. Before she knew it, she was in a light sleep, though curiously deep at the same time.**

_**Faith stood in soft sand surrounded by darkness. Insect sounds permeated the scrub and low brown grass she could see in the firelight's aura. The blaze was arranged in a circular pattern and within the ring stood a large stone slab, perhaps as tall as her chest. On this lay Buffy. She was perfectly still and had her eyes closed. Faith called her name and asked what was going on, but there was no response. She took a step closer to the fire, but it was roaring now and she wasn't able to get much closer. She screamed to Buffy to get up before she got burnt, but still there was no response and she was afraid that the blonde who'd caused her so much consternation was already dead.**_

**_From the other side of the tableau, a dark shape began to flutter through the flames. As Faith followed it with her eyes, she could see it was a large raven. It swooped up and over the fire, gracefully gliding on the warm air lifted by the flames. As she continued to watch it swoop and rise over the fire, it banked over on the opposite side from where she stood. As it began to flap its wings and lower itself toward the ground, the dark shape grew and morphed. As Faith tried to see what was happening through the now tall and roaring licks of flame, a tall and regal black woman now stood where the raven had alighted. _**

_**The woman was dressed in white rags and wore a skull like pattern of white face paint. She stared intently at Buffy, completely ignoring Faith's presence. **_

"**_Maybe I'm too tired to keep fighting," Faith heard Buffy's voice echo. When she turned her eyes to her figure, she remained unchanged. Unburned, she remained unmoving upon the slab._**

"_**A Slayer is full of love," the dark woman intoned. Faith knew she was a Slayer, though who exactly she was and how there could be three of them now, she didn't understand. She attempted to ask about what was happening, but found herself suddenly with no voice.**_

"_**Death is your gift," the warrior told the prostrate figure.**_

"_**Buffy," Faith said. At least she felt her lips move, but no sound issued from her.**_

"_**Buffy, no!"**_

**Faith awoke with a start and looked around herself. She was still in the cubicle-like cell lying on her bunk with a math book falling from her hands onto the mattress. There was no sign, of course, of any fire or of Buffy with her.**

**She didn't often have the prophetic dreams that her Watcher had assured her would come before her murder. A few times she thought she'd spoken to Buffy even when they were apart, but the memory was hazy at best and it was impossible for her to know for sure. She and Buffy hadn't exactly been on speaking terms at the time. But this felt like a Slayer dream. And the way her heart was racing only gave credence to the idea that she'd had a vision. Buffy, and fire, and a dark Slayer telling her about death and gifts. **

**For just a moment, Faith considered running to the pay phone and calling Sunnydale collect before it was shut off for the night. Then she realized that no one there would want to hear anything she had to say. She sighed that she'd so completely fucked up all of her potential friendships that she'd probably not get past 'hello' before they slammed the receiver on her ear. And what could she say, anyway? "Hey, Buff…don't lie on any cement slabs in the desert if there's kindling nearby"?**

**She turned back to her math book for a moment before giving up. Choosing to turn in early, lights on or lights out, she laid on her thin mattress and thought about the other Slayer. Buffy was her sister and her rival and her one time deadly enemy. Whenever they'd been in the vicinity of each other, there'd been so much raw emotion and it always seemed to come out through violence. Well, that was her own fault. She'd always been so jealous of her predecessor, who was supposed to be long gone so she didn't need to compete for adulation. Faith had finally come to realize it had never been about fame or recognition from the Council or any of the junk that Buffy never seemed to overly care about anyway. She'd been right the whole time and Faith had been wrong; it was about helping where no one else could. And now, she was out there…where the Hellmouth was at and she was either in trouble or she was soon going to be. Faith wondered if maybe Giles would at least let her have her say; maybe he could figure out what her dream was trying to tell her even if he told her to never call him again.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Chapter 6


	7. Checkmate

**Feints and Counter-Feints**

Ch 7 – Checkmate

**Buffy headed over to the Magic Box. Technically, it was closed for the holiday and only her and Giles would be present, but that was alright. She needed to talk to Quinton Travers and she wanted it to be somewhere impersonal, but still her turf. She wished she knew what she wanted to say, but she'd wing that part. The thing of importance was to make him go away. She couldn't work when he was breathing down her neck and certainly not when she was so worried about Giles. If he was yanked away from her, she'd fall apart. As soon as night fell, Buffy had gone out onto the front porch and waited. She knew…she had known for awhile even if she didn't acknowledge it that Spike had made a habit of doing a circuit by her house when he started patrolling. She also knew he'd go by Xander's apartment to check on him sometime later in the evening and then would end his patrol on the UCS campus to make sure the witches were alright. She should have told him that she appreciated it long before now, but whenever she was about to be civil he'd smirk, or blow smoke at her or otherwise be a huge pain in the ass and she'd refuse to utter the words.**

**Sure enough, twenty five minutes later she saw the tip of his cigarette in the dark. She watched as it stuttered as he came to a sudden stop, no doubt seeing or at least sensing her.**

"**It's okay, Spike. I know you're out there and I've been waiting for you to show."**

**He continued, walking to the edge of her front lawn where he looked abashed. **

"**I wasn't spying," he said as if he thought maybe she was about to hit him. God, she'd really been a bitch to him lately. Not that he was innocent either, that whole pissing contest with Riley had gotten…demonic.**

"**I know. Spike, I need to meet Giles at the Magic Box and like I told you, I'm afraid to leave the house unguarded."**

"**Your mum and the brat in for the night?"**

"**Yeah. Could you? I've already told my mom it's okay for her to invite you in."**

"**Oh, yeah…yeah, absolutely," Spike said and clearly he was surprised that she wasn't going to make him sit on the front stoop and wait for her to get back.**

"**I shouldn't be long," Buffy said as she strutted away. _It'll take no time at all_, she thought darkly to herself, _if I can't come up with something to say to Travers._**

**As she crossed a quiet street she heard the furtive steps moving up behind her and spun, ready to defend herself. It was a good thing to, because a sword stroke came perilously close to getting her in the legs. A quick high jump and summersault cleared the sword and put her next to another knight. There were three in total, including the black guy that had stopped her in the Jeep yesterday. **

**Not slowing, she caught the knight now in front of her with an uppercut using the palm of her hand. With a grunt the guy went down and stayed down, unconscious. Orlando and no-name were on her before she could grab up sleepy-guy's sword though and she went into a series of flips and tumbles to stay away from their sword edges.**

"**We warned you, Slayer! You've become the foe of our order," Orlando spit out.**

**She didn't bother to respond. Travers was, no doubt, waiting on her and getting more pissy in his understated British way by the minute. It was just going to make it all the more difficult to strike a deal with him.**

**When no-name got within range the next time, she avoided a pointed thrust at her mid section and spun-kicked him to the face. She felt the blow to the bottom of her foot as it connected with his helmet, and although he spun away from her, he remained on his feet.**

"**What you done with Dante? Tell me before I cut your tongue out," no-name yelled, while at the same time she flipped Orlando onto someone's lawn.**

"**Hello to the imagery," she quoted Whistler. "And also, (three quick punches) do you usually attack people and THEN expect them to answer questions nicely?"**

**Sensing movement behind her, she lashed out with a back kick lifting Orlando completely off the ground. As no-name tried to rush her to save his comrade, Buffy threw herself onto the ground and went into a roll, kicking him in his jewels and even with a cod piece he immediately fell to the ground in a position men the world over would recognize.**

**Grabbing up no-names sword, she spun just in time to abort Orlando's approach. She quickly lashed out with the blade and seconds later the knight stood disarmed and with her newly acquired weapon to his throat.**

**Orlando glanced to his two fallen men, but seeing no help his steely gaze met Buffy's.**

"**Then finish it Slayer. But know this, killing me will not save you. If we need to send over a thousand men, then a thousand it will be. You are but a nothing in the raging sea of our rage."**

"**Nothing like hyperbole," Buffy deadpanned. "Now, you wanna share why you're suddenly trying to shish-ka-bob me?"**

"**You dare to lay low our man and expect no reprisal?!"**

"**Hey, you guys were the blade-happy ones, here!"**

"**Not us, stop playing ignorant," Orlando scowled. "I'm talking about Dante. What did you do to him? And where is the body? You could at least do us the honor of burying our dead."**

"**What am I, Jason Voorhees? News flash, Iron Man, Slayer's don't kill people."**

"**It must have been you! If it had been Glory, she would have made sure we found his parts all over town. And no mere vampire could take out one of us."**

"**Did you think that we get other demons in town, Rust Bucket? Not to mention the fact that many vamps hunt in packs. As it turns out though, it's kind of you're lucky day."**

**Orlando shook his head, his face questioning but he remained silent.**

**_Hello? You're supposed to ask me 'why is it my lucky day?' or something to that effect, _Buffy thought before hearing one of the guys behind her groaning awake. _No time to play the game._**

"**Your man is at Sunnydale's hospital in the mental ward," Buffy lowered her sword so that the tip rested against the sidewalk. "I'm sorry, but Glory did get him. She just didn't kill him."**

"**I'm not certain I follow," Orlando said.**

"**According to my Watcher, Glory can yank the sanity from people somehow. She may even need to; we're not sure about that part. Haven't you noticed the number of loony-tunes wandering around town?"**

"**I thought something was strange, but couldn't put my finger on it," Orlando admitted. "We've been too caught up in the search for the Key or Glorificus' minions to pay much attention to the civilians around us."**

**Behind Buffy, no-name returned to his feet but a gesture from Orlando had him stand down.**

"**I'm not your enemy here. But I will be if you come at me with this pig-sticker again," she said as she dropped the sword and walked away.**

**Moving at double time, she again was interrupted, but this time she felt the fear that the Knights of Boring-Me failed to inspire. Glory just…appeared…in front of her. Almost like she teleported.**

**Buffy let fly with a fist, but it was caught before coming anywhere near her foe's face.**

"**Relax, Slay-runt. It's not the new year, quite yet."**

"**What do you want?"**

"**You know what I want, little girl. It's green and shiny and is going to open my doorway home. You know, I'm disappointed in you. I saw your little spat with the walking recycling bins and I would have thought a mystic warrior would have done them some major hurting. If it had been me, well if it had been me they'd be too dead to really hurt."**

"**I told you. I've told everyone, I don't have the Key and wasn't told where it is." Buffy tried to walk around Glory, but felt a hand grab her shoulder so powerfully she couldn't stop herself from grimacing in pain.**

**Very close to her ear, she heard Glory whisper, "You know what sweet cheeks? I'm sensing that you're not feeling very motivated to search. Now maybe that's just because so many party goers are crashing our dance lately, but I'm starting to wonder if maybe it's just because you're stupid." Glory gave Buffy a shove that sent her crashing to the pavement.**

"**You're nothing. You may be used to being Queen of the Realm in Pointy-Teeth Town, but I could crap tougher than you. My time on this plain is nothing but torture for me, Buffy. If you make me miss my deadline, I'm going to see to it that it's nothing but torture for you, too. You know you can't stop me. You know you're barely a gnat." **

**As if to prove her point, Glory picked Buffy up by the throat and held her aloft with her feet dangling. Yanking Buffy to glare one last time into her eyes, she flung the Slayer like she weighed no more than a child's ball, sending her crashing through a steel mesh fence and into another resident's lawn. There Buffy hit the ground and rolled twice, three times and came to rest face down.**

**Minutes later, Buffy sat up. She glared in the direction of the goddess, but Glory was no longer there. _She could have killed me by now. She could have killed all of us; why hasn't she? Why is she holding back?_**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Giles paced nervously from one wall of the shop to the other. He picked at a cuticle and wondered where Buffy was at. He had no idea why she'd wanted him to call Quinton and ask for a meeting, but surely it wasn't just to leave him feeling like a fool with his former superior burning holes in his back.**

"**This is unacceptable," Phillip complained.**

"**I tend to agree, Rupert," Quinton piped in. "Perhaps we should reschedule after Ms. Summers buys herself a watch?"**

"**She'll be here," Giles snapped. "She's just been delayed by…who knows…vampires probably." Giles was deeply worried; it suddenly occurred to him that perhaps Glory had intercepted her.**

**It was then that she'd walked in. Limping a bit and with her coat dirty, she'd obviously been in a fight, just as Giles had guessed.**

"**Buffy? Thank goodness, are you alright?"**

"**Yeah, no sweat. Thanks, Giles."**

"**This is an outrage," Phillip began, apparently unable to cut Buffy some slack for doing her job. It must have been as obvious to the blowhard as to Giles that she'd been in a scuffle. Apparently, the Council was far more important than saving lives. "We are not used to being kept waiting like this, young lady!"**

**Buffy gave Phillip a scathing look that both amused and chilled Quinton as he watched to see how she'd react. He had to admit that she took him by surprise, but she absolutely floored poor Phillip.**

"**Shut up."**

"**I-I beg your pardon!?" Phillip nearly sputtered at a loss to get the words out.**

"**Shut. Up. In America, that means to close your mouth and stop talking. This meeting was with Travers, not the underlings."**

**Without another glance, Buffy completely ignored him as Phillip continued to sputter in place. Giles fought to hold his laughter as the man's face became so red, he appeared to be about to hemorrhage.**

"**Ms. Summers," Quinton said. "Phillip may have come on a bit strong, but he was right. We're not used to being kept waiting. I suppose we can forgive it this time, since you've obviously been tending to your responsibilities to the townsfolk."**

"**I called this meeting, Mr. Travers, because I've been trying to figure out some way to explain or beg or plead to you to go away so I can do my job without looking over my shoulder. But then I talked to Riley, my boyfriend, and he made me realize something."**

"**And what did this young man make you realize," Quinton asked, right on cue.**

"**I don't need to. You know, ever since you came into town you've done nothing but rush to tell me how I can't do any of this without the Council. That I need you to deal with Glory. That, in effect, I'm nothing without you. The Knights of Byzantium have said the same thing…I'm nothing. Even Glory, not a few minutes ago roughed me up to tell me I'm nothing."**

"**Buffy, dear God, are you sure you're alright," Giles rushed toward her side, bless him. But she had to be strong and stand on her own, so she held up a hand to stop his advance.**

"**I'm fine. I was looking at this hellgod and thinking….if I'm nothing why am I still here, alive? If I'm nothing, why haven't the Knights just overrun the town looking for the Key? It's easy, really…so easy I should have figured it out already. You see, Mr. Travers, I have something they need. I have power over them.**

"**You know, I keep wondering why the Council came ALL the way over to the good ol' US of A to let me know how little I actually matter. It's taken a while, but I finally got it. You didn't come all this way because I need you here. You came because you need me. I'm the one that was Chosen; you're Watchers…not doers. You didn't get the powers, I did. And that disturbs you. You've gotten so used to having someone to boss around that without me, without Faith, you've got nothing to do. You can't do anything with all those reserves of knowledge. You can't face Glory. In short, Quinton… and Phillip… without me, your whole organization is useless. So…this is how it's going to be…."**

"**This is…." Phillip started to protest, but Travers lifted a hand cutting off his comments. He looked carefully at Buffy, sizing her up and he knew he'd lost his bid for control. She'd let him deport Giles if he really wanted to, but he knew if he did, she'd freeze him out for good. They'd be stuck on the side lines in London doing nothing, just like she said. And she knew that he knew it.**

"**You're going to give me any other data you have, and then you're packing your things and leaving. You'll leave handling Glory and her Key to me and my unit just like we've handled things so far on our own. You will contact me when and if you have anything further to contribute, but there will be no 'special operations' men in my town's borders without my agreeing beforehand. But, in order to show that there are no hard feelings, I'll keep the Council fully informed with regular reports. Giles will be reinstated as my official Watcher at full pay…."**

"**Retroactive," Giles coughed into his hand to which Buffy had a hard time not bursting out into an amused smile.**

"**To be paid retroactively from the month of his termination," she nodded at him. "I'll once again take on special tasks for the Council, but not until Glory is dealt with. She has to stay my priority right now. You'll go to Washington and see your contacts in person to get the Knights out of my way, if you can. I'll continue to send anything I collect, through Giles, to London…swords, pendants, whatever. I'll be more cooperative in the future with you and the other Watchers. But make no mistake; I won't ever work for you again. From now on, the Watchers Council is there to support the Slayer, not use her as anonymous fodder.**

"**Giles used to speak very highly of your skills and abilities, Quinton and that of the Council as a whole. And Lord knows, I'm not perfect and could use your help. All I'm asking is that we don't fight each other over who controls whom. Either we're partners or you can leave right now and if you want to get into a war with me over it, then so be it. So…what's your decision?"**

**Quinton Travers cleared his throat. "Giles, would you happen to have any scotch in the shop?"**

"**W-well, yes…for medicinal purposes only, of course."**

"**I think we could use a toast. To the Slayer-Watcher partnership," Quinton reached across and shook Buffy's hand and he had to admit, she may just be the greatest Slayer the Council ever had working for…no…with them.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Several days later and Buffy had her town back to herself. Not that things were copasetic; not by a long shot. Willow and Tara, Xander and Giles and Anya, Joyce and Dawn all had an after Christmas blow out dinner and pretended for one night that Glory didn't exist.**

**Gifts were exchanged and everyone allowed themselves to feel the festivity that hadn't been in the air on the day itself. Even Spike was welcomed with warm hugs by Joyce and Dawn when he'd stopped by to check if there was a meeting he hadn't known about.**

**And there had been dancing. Willow and Tara danced at nearly every song. Dawn basically monopolized Xander, until Buffy hip checked her across the room and took over. And Giles and Spike switched off dancing with Joyce and Anya. At least until Dawn started monopolizing Spike.**

**He'd felt Xander's eyes on him throughout the evening and they'd shared a few friendly nods, but Xan knew Spike still wasn't getting it. He wasn't good at this sort of thing; every relationship he'd had so far, he wasn't the aggressor. He wanted to desperately just grab the vampire by that stupid coat collar and crush their lips together until the clue bell finally rang. It was the only thing that could have made this night any better.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Chapter 7

**Spanderverse Series**:

_BTVS seasons 1-4, excluding Restless._

Spanderverse: To Dream - **removed**; it sucked

Spanderverse: After 314

Spanderverse: Spike

Spanderverse: Dracula

Spanderverse: Burial

BTVS: Real Me

Spanderverse: Confusion of Three

Preludes

Tensions

Old Friends

Hospital Visits

The Risks of Glory

Hunting Our Needs

The Family We Choose

Falling Apart

Sunnydale Antics

Feints and Counter-Feints


End file.
